Hermione's Riddle
by magicalferret
Summary: It's Hermione's 6th year and she learns a secret that has been kept from her all of her life. it will change the world forever
1. chapter 1

A/N: hey pplz. Thiz is my second fan fic!! Im discontinuing the last one called Why Me? It's going nowhere. So n-joy this one!!!! By the way, I own nothing, nope, zip, zatta, goose egg! 

She was running as fast as she could, she didn't know why. She was in a forest, not the pretty, peaceful, birds singing the trees kind, a one that was dark and menacing. She could hear fluttering wings above her and the squeaks of bats.  Her legs felt like they couldn't go on, her lungs felt as if they would explode if she carried on, and she had a stabbing pain in her side (a/n: I get those all the time when I run  :p) but she kept telling her self to go farther, faster. Cold sweat dotted her brow. Suddenly she stopped. Before her lay the base of a rocky, jagged cliff. Then she heard low hisses coming from all around her. She spun around to be met with the cold, black eyes of two huge pythons. She backed up to the cliff base, eyes wide with fear. She pressed her back to the rocks, wishing they would swallow her up. The pythons slowly slithered towards her emitting low hisses and barks. Her hand touched something on the wall; she glanced at it and saw that it was a stone carving of a snake with ruby eyes and green emeralds placed on it, to give it a dazzling, yet treating appearance, It was almost hypnotizing… Her attention snapped back to the two real snakes as she felt their scaly skin rub against her legs. They seemed to be enjoying her fear, her terror. Slowly the rose up to her level, staring her point blank in the eyes. She gasped as their eye turned a glowing red color, to mach the carved snakes eyes. As she stared in to the red orbs, she seemed to be sucked into them and saw the dark mark amongst the fiery red, in fact it sounded like fire was burning around her. It was getting closer and bigger, almost on top of her. Then she heard it. Cold. Dark laughs. " I'm coming for you," a booming disembodied voice shouted to be heard over the cackling flames. An earsplitting scream issued from somewhere around her, then she soon realized, it was her own.        

            Hermione shot up in bed still screaming. Her sheets were drenched ion sweat. Panting, she finally realized it was just a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. Her parent shot in to her room. After explaining that she had a nightmare to them, they left with a kiss and a hug each. Hermione settled in to bed praying that she would have a dreamless slumber. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Still shaken, she repeated to herself " just a dream just a dream just a dream" 

Little did she know, that miles away, Harry Potter woke up with a start, gabbing his Scar in pain.

A/n: Whooooooohooooooo!!! 1st chappie dun!!!  Please review and I might carry on with this fic!!!!  I promise to up date soon.

Ferret huggles,

Cara! 


	2. chapter 2

Slap goes the weasel

A/N: helllloooooooooo!!! Hey my thanks go out to all of my reviewers! U guys rok!!! Omgosh!! Like 5 minz ago was sooo scary!!! Bob, 1 ov my fuzzies (ferrets), was choking!!! I like had to do this himelick maneuver on him, and then he barfed. I forced him to drink some water (I swear ferrets r sooo stubborn!!)  Now hez snoozin' on top of my other fuzzie, Jewel. Awwwww!!

Hey thx 2:

**PoisonSnakey:** **thx 4 de complements!**

**Red of Rose:  I hope u like it!**

**Fann:  yes I know it's a little short, but that's to set the mood.**

**Scamp:  I know!! :D**

**Kate:  I have a good feeling about this fic!!**

**Rebecca: TY!!! I love complements!**

**Emily: hmmm… I see Ur point! Ty for the tip!**

**Kgiilrlleyr aka Kat:** **TY!!!!**                             

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

             Hermione wondered through the train looking for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She was sooo excited!!  Ahh… her 5th year! It was going to be perfect! 

            " Oy!  Mione! Over 'ere!" Ron's voice rang out over the din made by the other students. She made her way over to the compartment. It was quiet hard, for the never ending stream of shoving, pushing students kept moving her farther and farther away. After five minutes of struggling, Hermione felt her self being lifted of the ground by a pair of strong arms and hung over the owner's shoulder.

            " Ron!   Put me down!" she shouted playfully at the buff redhead. He loved showing off how strong he had gotten. Being a beater had its advantages, for Ron was no longer frail, but well built and strong, as was Harry. 

            Once Ron got inside the compartment he put her down gently on a cushioned seat. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing, and were soon joined by Ron and Hermione.

            "Well if it isn't Potty, the Weasels, and the Mudblood. Tsk tsk, Weasley, desperate enough to have a girlfriend as to kidnap a muggle-born, just when I thought you were at rock bottom, you have to grab a shovel and start digging…" a lazy drawl issued from the doorway, referring to Ron's grabbling Hermione and slinging her over his shoulder. The only thing that kept Ron from trying to beat the living snot out of Malfoy was Hermione's strong grasp on his arm, anchoring him down into the seat.

            " Sod off, Malfoy. Who invited you into the conversation?" Ginny snapped venomously.

            " A Malfoy needs no invitation, and may I remind you to speak kinder to your betters, you filthy little vermin." That did it. Harry and Ron leapt to their feet with murder in their eyes, but before they could get to Malfoy, Ginny jumped up and did what she had been dying to do ever since her 1st year. She slapped him as hard as she could, right across his smirking little face. So hard, in fact, that he flew backwards, into the now deserted hallway. As soon as he recovered from the initial shock, Malfoy pulled out his wand, ready to curse Ginny to kingdom come, only to find four wands pointing at him.

            "This isn't over." Were his only words as he got up and gracefully (well as gracefully as someone who just got b**** slapped out into a hallway could) walked down the hallway, into his compartment.    

            " Did you see the hand mark on his face?! - Way to go Ginny! – The nerve! –" The room was filled with comments and praise over the past event.          

             The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was less eventful as the previous, but still good fun.  They talked about Quidditch (much to the girls' dislike) and mostly about their summers.

             Soon after they ran out of topics, they felt the Express slowdown and then completely stop.

 "I'm home!" thought Hermione "this is going to be the Perfect year!" 

**Oh how wrong she was.**


End file.
